Good To See You
by Tsundere-Sunshine
Summary: Takane is older now...and she is going to go see him again with her family after a month of being away from him...


**Tsundere-Sunshine- **Okay! Decided to go back through this and edit a few things~

**Takane**\- Why exactly?

**Tsundere-Sunshine**\- I feel like I can improve on some aspects of the story 0v0

**Takane**\- ...I see.

**Haruka**\- No idea what this is going to be about, but she only owns the story here. Oh! And she told me to make a shout out to _rayquazatheallmighty_, 'thanks for the nice review, those things were what I kept in mind while I did some editing to this story!'

**Takane's P.O.V**

"Yay~ We're going to see daddy again!", I heard my daughter, Ene, exclaim as I continued driving down these empty, dirt roads. These roads weren't the kind I was used to driving on, but we were finally going to see him again. I was so happy to be able to see him again, and my three kids were so excited to be able to see him again too.

There was my youngest child, and only daughter, Ene who seemed to be the most excited over being able to see her father again...

And then there were the two twins I had about 2 years before I had Ene, Konoha and Kuroha. Konoha was fairly quiet, and doesn't like speaking up for himself a whole lot. And Kuroha was the kind of kid that you always had the school calling you over. A trouble maker...

Fits really...

If only the kids knew the meaning behind the names that were given to them...

"Hey...mom? It's been a month since we last saw him, right?", my eight year old son, Konoha, inquire as we drove past one of those signs that told us the miles we had till a certain destination, and I saw the number of miles left till we made it to the place we were going...

10 miles.

10 miles...till I got to see my beloved after all this time.

"Y-yea...it's been a long time, hasn't it? This family has been really busy recently with your mom passing out for a week after all..."

"Yea! And daddy always has to be gone..."

"Well, he can't help it Ene."

"Yea! Even you should be able to understand that Ene! We explained to you why daddy is always gone!", Kuroha cried out to the six year old while he started pulling at her squishy cheeks. Earning me a now wailing six year old in the back of my car as I turned the car into the place we had to be.

"WAAAAAH ! MOMMY!"

"KUROHA! LET GO OF HER AND APOLOGIZE!"

"B-"

"NOW."

"WHY!?"

"...I'll take away your games for a week."

"F-fine. I'm sorry...Ene."

"...Kuro-nii is mean...to Ene."

"YEA! HE'S A MEANIE!"

"Tsk...whatever..."

While the kids sat there in the back, arguing among one other, I started to sit there. Thinking about a conversation I had. The final conversation I had with my husband before he left...

_"What do you mean you have to go!?"_

_"I have to run out and get things done...I promise that I will be back soon."_

_"…"_

_"Takane, come on...I promise, I'm not going anywhere again, okay?"_

You said you weren't going to be gone for a while this time...yea right. What a huge liar you are.

Well...at least I'll get to see him again soon...

A few seconds after I had been thinking about that one time, the car we were all in suddenly came to a screeching halt as I slammed on the brakes. I had finally found an area I could park that was close to where I had to be. Didn't want to be walking to far, after all. The doctors said I couldn't anyway.

But it didn't even take a second for the kiddies to already be out of the vehicle. Running over to where their father was at the moment...and talking to him as soon as they made it over there.

So typical~

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! I drew you and mommy together this time~"

"Ene! calm down!"

"K-kuro-nii...don't be mean to her..."

"How was t-"

"Yea! What he said!"

"WHY!? WHY IS IT THAT I AM ALWAYS THE BAD GUY!?"

"Cause you're a meanie!"

"Y-yea..."

"...Forget you guys."

It went like this for a little while. The three little ones going from being so happy around their dad to yelling back and forth at one another. Such a typical scene, it made me smile a little for once actually...and I could almost see him smiling too.

Almost...

Soon enough though, my time with him soon came.

"Alright guys! Go wait in the car...mommy needs to talk with him privately for a second..."

"Okay mommy!"

"Rodger..."

"Fine..."

And soon enough...they were all stuffed back in the car. Most likely fighting from behind closed doors for the how millionth time today. And I was alone with him...

Alone...with my dearest.

"...I-it's been a while...", I said, approaching 'him' as tried to simply keep a straight face. And soon I had my arms wrapped around his slim form, and felt this strange feeling. It felt so cold, yet...she could feel some warmth still...

It was sort of nice...

"Everything's been a little too normal over at home recently...ever since you left. The arguing still goes on day to day, and Ene has just continued to improve her drawing skills, wish you were here to see them."

A soft breeze went by her as she stood back up in front of the man. She had then dropped a bouquet of flowers onto him as she still tried to hold back her tears. She was suppose to be strong...she couldn't break down while her kids were here. But no matter how many times she told herself this, the tears started building up in her eyes anyway. One escaping into the cool air around her.

"...Why? W-why? We were so happy after meeting again. why? WHY DID YOU have GO!?". she screamed as she fell onto her dry knees, tears coming down her face as she continued to cry out. "W-we were together again. We could've stayed together w-with our family. SO WHY!?"

And as she continued weeping, her kids sat there in the car.

Watching their mother cry.

As they started to cry a little as well.

While their mom sat in front of a grave.

With a certain name on it that they all knew too well.

'Haruka Kokonose', was the name...

The name...of the deceased.

**Takane**\- ...On what planet did you think this was okay to write?

**Haruka**\- D: I was dead!

**Tsundere-sunshine**\- …

**Takane**\- HOW DID HE DIE ANYWAY!?

**Tsundere-Sunshine**\- Up to interpretation, could've been a stroke, could've been a car accident. Whatever you think it would be!

**Haruka**\- Well then...u-um. R&amp;R with your thoughts...


End file.
